Amy in Wonderland
by H.Cahill
Summary: Amy faz uma viagem ao país das maravilhas, onde encontrará diversos personagens inacreditáveis. Agora Amy deve achar uma maneira de retornar para casa, e sobreviver?
1. Prólogo

Amy Cahill sorriu sonolenta, o sol brilhava em total esplendor naquela tarde primaveril. O campo verdejante rico em flores do campo amarelas se curvava em uma reverencia com a brisa agradável. Ela estava encostada em um carvalho, no alto de uma campina na Mansão Inglesa, um legado da falecida Grace.

_Eu estou no país das fadas, não seria grande surpresa se __Teia-de-aranha__, __Semente-de-mostarda__ e __Flor-de-ervilha começassem a dançar ao meu redor como fizeram com Titânia. Mas pelos deuses sagrados que Puck não venha! E que eu caia em um Sono de Uma Tarde de Primavera._

Amy não conseguia se conter, ela amava a peça de Shakespeare e não podia deixar de lembra-la em um momento tão mágico como aquele. Como era possível pensar em dois livros ao mesmo tempo? Ela havia acabado de ler Julieta Imortal e ainda imaginava quem seria sua alma gêmea, olhos âmbar surgiram em sua cabeça, mas ela simplesmente ignorou seus próprios pensamentos.

Saladin miou ao seu lado, exigindo carinho. Ela deixou a mão esquerda cair ao lado do bichano e segurou uma das florzinhas que por ali nasciam com outra. O sol banhava sua pele no raro dia ensolarado na Inglaterra, e o sono aumentava.

De repente, Saladin já não sentia mais o movimento de uma mão sobre seu pelo sedoso e a flor espalhava seu aroma pelo ar, carregada pelo vento.


	2. Na Toca do Coelho

Amy abriu sentiu um certo incomodo ao abrir os olhos. O dia já não estava tão bonito e Saladin havia sumido, uma leve garoa caia, mas por algum motivo seus olhos não encontravam a mansão. Ela estendeu a mão para o livro que lia, no entanto ele não estava lá.

- Droga – ela xingou enquanto se levantava. Para onde tudo tinha ido? Ela não encontrava a casa nem seu animal de estimação, e não importava o lugar onde o livro estivesse, pois ele deveria estar encharcado.

Então sua visão clareou e a Cahill viu a coisa mais bizarra que poderia imaginar. Daniel Cahill, seu irmão.

Dan vestia um fraque, estava apoiado em uma semelhante a do Tio Alistair, olhava as horas em um relógio de bolso, na cabeça estava empoleirada uma linda cartola e segurava seu livro.

- Fala sério! – Amy gargalhava tanto que seu tórax começava a doer. Dan parecia...elegante! – Você está hilário!

Seu irmão bufou e agarrou seu pulso, como se ela fosse a criança.

- Francamente! Você está lendo tantos livros que agora estamos atrasados! Muito atrasados! Terrivelmente atrasados! Pelas minhas contas estamos atrasados cinco mil segundos e trezentos e sete milhões de milésimos de segundo!

E assim seu irmão a arrastou para um casebre que parecia prestes a desmoronar com um sopro.

De onde isto veio? Aqui estaria a piscina, eu acho, pensou Amy seguindo seu irmão e passando pela porta da casa.

"Um abismo abriu sobre seus pés, e o chão já não existia mais. O mundo foi perdido no espaço e no tempo, enquanto Alice era engolfada por uma escuridão tenebrosa, os gritos se perdiam no ar enquanto o tempo passava. As imagens passavam como flashes em uma mente que não conseguia pensar. Minutos, horas, o som não se propagava, assim como o tempo. Alice tentava se segurar, salvar sua vida do fim do precipício, mas ela continuava a cair, e cair, e cair..."

Amy sentiu o impacto muito antes de abrir os olhos. Ela sabia que seu irmão havia sumido desaparecido. O lugar onde estava não era nem um pouco parecido com o campo aberto onde estava, mas lembrava alguns lugares em que estivera durante a caça as pistas, quatro anos atrás.

O salão tinha um teto abobado tão alto quanto a da Ópera Garnier, altas colunas gregas se erguiam do recinto em formato oval com as paredes reluzentes de uma cor parecida com marfim, mas mais prateada do que dourada. A cúpula do teto era adornada de arabescos e entalhes que lhe lembravam cartas de um baralho, já o chão tinha o piso todo xadrez, de mármore e com gigantes estatuas de peças do mesmo jogo. No centro da lugar, uma mesa de chá com apenas uma cadeira.

Não havia portas na sala, nenhuma.

_Como irei sair daqui? Não há nada para fazer e eu não sei de onde vim, eu cai de algum lugar, sei disto, mas o que faço aqui? Esta história me lembra uma que eu já ouvi, há muitos anos atrás. Consigo lembrar, um sorriso olhando para mim, bocas contando uma historia, uma mulher segurando um livro, que nada eu podia reconhecer._

Algo chamou a atenção da menina, uma minúscula porta à sua direita, do tamanho de seu rosto. A garota se deitou no chão, a fim de tentar ver pela fechadura, porém foi em vão. Mesmo espremendo seus olhos, a jovem Cahill nada viu e ao tentar abrir a porta, a encontrou trancada.

_Onde estaria uma chave tão pequena para uma fechadura deste tamanho? Mas de que adiantaria, de qualquer modo, se não poderia passar por um lugar tão pequeno? Oh Grace, o que faria se estivesse a aqui? Eu já passei por muitas coisas, entretanto não há uma saída deste local. Por Zeus! Como sairei daqui?_

Amy se afastou da portinha e sentou-se à mesa de chá. Acomodada entre as almofadas, notou que as penas das almofadas não chegavam perto de ser tão relaxantes ao que via sobre a mesa. Uma chave de ouro com um C entalhado. A jovem estendeu a mão e correu para perto da porta.

A pequena chave coube exatamente na tranca, e a Cahill comemorou com um sorriso. Empurrou a pequena porta e colocou a cabeça através da passagem. Então viu um jardim que conhecia, há quatro anos atrás, uma bela mansão com um jardim decorado por diversas espécies e cores de flores e um sol radiente, ela gostaria de estar ali, contudo ao mesmo tempo desejava ficar o mais longe o possível da casa, embora não soubesse o motivo. Ela não se lembrava que lugar era aquele.

_ - _Eu ainda preciso passar por esta porta – concluiu Amy, voltando ao seu assento. – E agora o que farei? Como sairei daqui?

Bem no local onde estivera a chave, agora havia um tubo de ensaio com uma rolha e uma etiqueta, onde estava escrito Beba-me. Dentro do tubo, havia um liquido cor de limão de boa aparência, e pequenas tiras de limão ralado flutuavam ao redor.

_Se a chave que estivera aqui me ajudou... Porque isto não me ajudaria? Estou com sede e lembra um tanto limonada._

A Cahill abriu o frasco e aspirou o aroma que a mistura exalava, limões recém-colhidos e frescos.

_Cheira a suco de limão também! Por favor que eu esteja certa! Eu não acretido que vou beber algo que não conheço, que apareceu do nada e que pode ser veneno!_

Amy Cahill levou o liquido até os lábios, torcendo para que fosse o que imaginava ser, isto é, suco não veneno. Ela despejou-o nos lábios e finalmente soltou a respiração para sentir o sabor, um pouco do liquido escorreu pela sua garganta enquanto ela entrava em desespero. Sua visão começou a falhar e ela sentiu a mesa ficar mais e mais longe.

Pois o liquido não tinha gosto de limão. Seu sabor era de sangue.


	3. A lagoa de lágrimas e uma corrida

A primeira coisa que Amy notou foi o tecido tocando suas mãos e uma certa pressão na cabeça. Seus cabelos haviam sido penteados e uma fita negra fora arranjada neles, vestia um vestido vitoriano azul-marinho, com uma saia branca de babados por baixo e mangas curtas (para ter uma ideia melhor, por favor, pesquise no Google imagens: Classic Lolita Vitoriano e veja a 10ª imagem) e sapatos pretos sobre uma meia calça branca.

A segunda coisa foi que o teto estava bem mais longe do que imaginava, e a terceira: que a porta havia aumentado, ou melhor, ela que havia diminuído.

_Você está sonhando, Amy, isto não pode ser real. Você, que tem dezoito anos, está menor do que qualquer criança e está muito Lolita! Para onde foi minha calça jeans? Onde está o um metro e meio que foi tirado de mim? Eu não devo medir nem vinte centímetros! Sou praticamente um duende! Quando minhas orelhas cresceram? Não se preocupe, você vai acordar! Agora tudo que posso fazer é continuar._

E assim, Amy Cahill passou pela porta para o que ela não sabia, mas era o País das Maravilhas.

Aquele lugar... Finalmente Amy sabia que lugar era aquele.

"Era uma vez uma garota e seu irmão que partiram para uma busca ao redor do mundo para procurar pistas que levariam ao maior tesouro de todos os tempos, logo após de descobrir que sua família dominou o mundo nos últimos quinhentos anos. Esta garota passou por diversos lugares, concorrendo com o restante da família, para se tornar a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo, mas foi na Coreia onde tudo realmente começou. Onde a menina de catorze anos teve a maior desilusão amorosa de toda a vida, onde foi traída pela pessoa que pensou amar ela, seu primo, Ian Kabra."

E era neste lugar, que Amy Cahill agora estava, a Mansão na Coreia de Alistair Oh.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Amy mais rápido do que ela imaginava. Durante quatro anos, ela nunca havia chorado por aquilo, mas agora, estar no local onde tudo aquilo ocorreu, era deprimente. Lembranças do passado jorraram em sua mente enquanto ela notava que talvez nunca saísse dali, que nunca voltasse para casa.

_Onde está meu lar? Eu realmente já tive algum? Sim, há muitos anos atrás, contudo ele não passa de cinzas agora. Minha antiga casa, a mansão de Grace, ambas arderam em chamas, quando isto acontecerá comigo?_

Ela sentia as gotas de água quente rolarem por suas bochechas._ É salgada,_ pensou, quando uma das lágrimas caiu em seus lábios. As gotas se acumulavam sob seus pés e a jovem mulher deixou seu corpo cair sobre as pernas, sentando na grama.

Ela abraçou as pernas e colocou a cabeça entre elas, como se fosse um feto no útero da mãe. _Minha mãe que faleceu._ Um rio de lágrimas saia de seus olhos, tudo aquilo que não chorara nos últimos quatro anos finalmente foi despejado em algum tempo.

A água já molhava suas roupas e logo ela precisou ficar de pé para não se afogar, de onde surgira toda aquela água? Ela só chorara um pouco! A correnteza a levou e ela sequer consiga localizar a casa, enquanto as ondas a giravam pelo mar, seu único pensamento era: _Ar! _

O desespero tomou seu corpo enquanto ela se afogava em um mar de lágrimas. Ela sabia nadar, mas por algum motivo não conseguia. O desespero sobrepôs a tristeza quando ela notou que seus olhos já não expeliam lágrimas, ela havia secado, como um poço, ou um rio, Amy Cahill já não tinha nenhuma fonte de água a não ser a que se afogava.

Alguém tocou seu braço, uma pessoa fraca, mas ainda sim uma pessoa. Seu braço foi puxado para cima e ela sentiu a água abandonar seu corpo enquanto via um rosto que lhe era conhecido. William McIntyre era a pessoa que me salvara, suas orelhas estavam pontudas e peludas, os dois incisivos superiores eram protuberantes que saiam sobre os lábios e um bigode fino se estendia de seu nariz. Do mesmo jeito que Amy rira quando vira seu irmão, agora ela voltava a rir vendo o advogado vestido de rato.

_Isto é mais que bizarro, é ridículo. _

Amy foi arrastada para dentro de um barco de pesca, que parecia tão instável a ponto de quebrar. _Quase como uma jangada._

- Obrigada. Seus bigodes me lembram de Saladin, Willy. Aquele gato safado que sumiu – a jovem Cahill sorriu.

Ao invés do que Amy esperava, o homem de meia-idade se afastou a ouvir a frase, como se fosse veneno, ele estava muito apreensivo.

- Não fale esta palavra – ele disse.

- O que? Bigodes? Ou Saladin?

- Não, aquela palavra tenebrosa, anterior a safado.

-Gato?

-Nããoo! Isto não, por favor, eu imploro, nunca repita esta palavra na vida.

-Está bem, não falarei na sua frente.

O mar secou algum tempo depois, e Amy desceu do barco. Seu corpo inteiro pingava e uma poça se formava aos seus pés. Naquele local se encontrava: Sinead Starling com uma roupa de penas parecidas com a de um Dodô, Ned Starling versão de bolso – com um corpo esguio e peludo cor-de-ferrugem – lembrando uma Doninha e Ted Starling – uma versão gêmea ao irmão, mas com a pelagem preta e branca – lembrando um furão.

- Estamos todos molhados – declarou Ted. – Sinead e Ned, tem alguma ideia?

- Vamos fazer um corrida as pistas! – anunciou Ned Starling. – Cada um tem que procurar por 39 pistas ao redor de um circulo!

- Eu serei o juiz! – conta William. – E quem ganhar recebera o tesouro mais poderoso do mundo!

_Não! _Amy teve vontade de dizer, mas sua voz não saia enquanto Sinead a posicionava em seu lugar._ De novo não!_

E assim eles começaram a girar ao som de uma musica de Mozart. As pistas apareciam em seu rosto a cada instante e Amy subia e descia, como em um carrossel. Sinead estava logo a sua frente, mas também estava atrás. Era tudo muito confuso, mas as pistas se aglomeravam em suas mãos mais rápido do que imaginava.

_Uma_

_ Duas_

_ Três_

_Doze_

_ Treze_

_ Dezessete _

_ Vinte _

_ Vinte e um_

_ Vinte e cinco_

_ Vinte e seis_

_ Vinte sete_

_ Trinta e três _

_ Trinta e oito _

_ Trinta e nove pistas._

- Acabei – gritou Amy para William.

- Parabéns – parece que temos uma vencedora.

- Mas eu não posso aceitar – falou Amy, caminhando para o mar afim de jogar os ingredientes no fundo. E assim fez.

Os ingredientes mais uma vez afundaram no esquecimento do mundo. Amy Cahill não podia acreditar, ela novamente havia jogado sua chance fora.

William sorriu para ela e tomou suas mãos. Enquanto segurava suas mãos em frente ao seu rosto ele disse:

- Você fez a coisa certa, eis aqui o prêmio.

E depositou uma caixa minúscula em suas mãos. _Não é a formula? Estranho._ Amy abriu a pequena caixa decorada de anêmonas roxas e laços e com uma etiqueta de _Coma-me_ lá se encontra um pequeno bolo branco com glacê, parecido com um bem casado.

Hesitante, Amy leva o doce até a boca o deposita na língua. E o chão começa a se afastar, afastar e afastar...


	4. Conselhos de Uma Lagarta

**Como é possível notar, eu ignorei uma parte do Capítulo 3 de Alice no País das Maravilhas e pretendendo fazer o mesmo com o Capítulo 4 – Um Coelho da um Encargo a Bill, pois acho que seria muito estranho ver o Dan confundindo a Amy com o seu servo. Lembrando que nem The 39 Clues e muito menos Alice no País das Maravilhas (claro que fui eu quem escreveu Alice no País das Maravilhas, eu sou o fantasma do Natal Passado!) me pertencem. Esta história não é completamente fiel ao livro Alice no País das Maravilhas. Sim, eu troquei as personalidades de Alice e do Coelho Branco. **

**Ah! E eu gostaria de agradecer pela Review, Fe Cahill. E para todo mundo no fanfiction (eu sei eu não estou recebendo nenhum prêmio Nobel, e exagerei no discurso. Mas se alguém se prestou a ler isto deveria estar preparado para a enrolação!)**

E afastar. Amy deu uma rápida volta ao redor do próprio corpo ao perceber ter voltado ao seu tamanho normal.

Sinead e seus irmãos já não eram mais visíveis, e o mesmo valia para o velho advogado vestido de rato.

_Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? Minha família vestida de animais, eu diminuindo e aumentando, uma lagoa de lágrimas, isto parece um tanto familiar, no entanto de onde?_

Amy seguiu seu caminho sem rumo, a relva verde sobre seus pés se curvava em uma pequena reverência, bem como o campo em que antes estivera. As árvores robustas se fechavam sobre sua cabeça como se ela estivesse em uma catedral antiga, de teto abobado. A pouca luz que entrava entre os galhos era refratada, e cogumelos de diversas cores, juntamente com pedras cheias de musgos e outros tantos tipos de plantas enfeitavam o caminho.

Uma trágica melodia ecoava pela floresta enquanto Amy caminhava, seguindo-a. A canção aumentava e diminuía, no entanto, sua melancolia parecia se alastrar mais e mais enquanto Amy Cahill a seguia.

A garota ouviu o farfalhar de folhas por perto, e a música se perdeu enquanto Amy se distraía com o barulho de passos por perto.

_Eu estou sendo seguida?_ Ela perguntou a si mesma, o instinto da busca das pistas mais uma vez desperto. Ela virou-se a procura da sombra que deveria estar seguindo.

A primeira coisa que a jovem viu não foi bem uma sombra, apesar de se vestir de negro. Um homem que passava perto de ser um gigante, com o cabelo raspado e óculos escuros. A parte mais estranha dele era as orelhas peludas e a longa e sedosa cauda de lobo. Um cachorro ou Broderick Wizard?

_Isso deve ser um sonho, não pode ser real. Com certeza o pai de Jonah segue o filho como um cão de caça, e é bastante leal ao gangsta. _Dito isso, Broderick lhe estendeu a mão, como que se a convidasse a segui-lo.

Amy encarou a enorme mão, hesitante. Por fim a aceitou com temor. O Wizard simplesmente despejou uma pistola em suas mãos e voltou para trás das árvores.

_Cada vez mais curioso. E agora, para onde devo ir? Por que isto me parece mais e mais familiar, certamente não é porque mais membros de minha família já se encontraram comigo do que eu imaginaria. Estaria eu tendo um sonho lúcido? Dificilmente. Por incrível que pareça isso parece bem mais complicado do que um sonho._

"E Amy olhou ao seu redor para as flores e para a grama, mas não encontrou nada que lhe parecesse um caminho. Havia um grande cogumelo crescendo perto dela, quase da mesma altura de Amy e, ao dar uma olhada sob ele, de ambos os lados e ainda atrás dele, ocorreu-lhe que ela poderia também dar uma olhada sobre ele."

"Ela esticou-se na ponta dos dedos e olhou sobre a margem do cogumelo, seus olhos imediatamente avistaram um senhor de chapéu coco anil e terno de seda da cor azul-pastel e várias bengalas de diamante que mais se pareciam outros braços, como uma lagarta azul, sentado no topo da planta, com os braços cruzados calmamente fumando um narguilé, não dando bola nem para ela nem para mais nada."

Era claramente Alistair Oh.

Silencio. Sigilo absoluto e total vácuo. A lagarta em forma de Tio sequer parecia notá-la ali. Quando seus olhos se encontraram Alistair, o velho não teve nenhuma reação, a não ser continuar a fumar seu narguilé. Finalmente ele retirou o aparelho da boca e perguntou:

- Quem é você?

- Alistair – Amy disse um tanto surpresa. Ele não se lembrava dela? – Esqueceu?

- Você não é Alistair. Eu sou Alistair. Sabes meu nome, mas não sabes responder minha pergunta! – Amy nunca vira o tio tão furioso e severo, então ele notou que explodira e voltou a usar o cachimbo de água, soprando uma baforada de fumaça no rosto da garota. – Irei repetir minha pergunta: Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Amy Cahill, sou filha de Hope Cahill e Arthur Trent. Neta de Grace Cahill, como deveria saber.

- Mas não sei - ele voltou a dizer, aquele Alistair era irritante. – Quem é você?

- Já disse. Sou Amy. Não consegue lembrar?

- Consigo. E quem seria você?

Amy se irritou. Ele não diria nada. Ele nem parecia o Ekaterina, estava mais para um velho senil que já não conseguia se lembrar. Ela virou-se e começou a se afastar. Mas a voz do tio a impediu.

- Volte! – o tio chamou por ela. – Eu tenho algo importante a dizer!

Uma boa noticia. Amy voltou para o cogumelo.

- Mantenha a calma – ele disse.

- Só isto?

- Não.

- E o que mais?

- Repita: Mel, Hidrogênio, Prata, Pimenta, Mercúrio...

As pistas? Alistair queria as pistas. Por algum motivo a boca de Amy já falava antes que ela tomasse consciência daquilo. A lista que obtera aos catorze anos surgiu em sua cabeça e ela recitou:

'Absinto, Cevada, Quartzo, Veneno de Cobra Real, Magnésio, Urânio, Água, Fósforo, Cobre, Vinagre, Ouro, Iodo, Solução de Ferro, Seda, Mirra, Noz-Moscada, Osso, Alecrim, Aloe, Enxofre, Carbonato de Cálcio, Sal, Tungstênio, Chumbo, Cacau, Fórmula soro, Zinco, Pérola, Trevo, Sangue, Platina, Âmbar, Hortelã, Lírio. '

- Isso não está dito certo – afirmou Alistair.

- Para mim parece bem correto – Amy contrapôs. – Se perguntar ao meu irmão, receberá uma resposta semelhante.

- Não está.

O estomago de Amy roncou enquanto esta notava que estava com fome. Certamente ela não comera nada que alimentasse o suficiente. Alistair ofereceu um burrito, certamente pensando que o alimento poderia ser uma forma de salva vidas.

Ela aceitou o alimento e quando seus olhos voltaram para cima a fim de agradecer, nada viram a não ser a fumaça do narguilé.

Sem outra opção, Amy seguiu pela floresta. Degustando a única comida que provava em horas. Esquilos e cervos corriam atrás das arvores, assim como espécimes bastante exóticos. Borboletas de todas as cores, aves majestosas com plumagem viva e forte, macacos, um quivi.

"Subitamente avistou um lugar descampado, com uma pequena casinha de mais ou menos um metros e vinte de altura."

"_Quem quer que viva lá_, pensou Amy, _acho que não seria apropriado entrar com esta altura. Posso assustá-los._ Então ela começou a mordiscar pedacinhos da mão direita, após terminar a refeição, no entanto não se atreveu a chegar perto da casa até chegar aos vinte e cinco centímetros de altura."


	5. Porco e Pimenta O Reino de Sailepurko?

Amy Cahill sentiu seu corpo mudar de tamanho e, como acontece nos sonhos, ela percebeu uma estranha sensação enquanto virava a maçaneta, quase como se ela descobrisse que a festa de aniversária surpresa não era para ela.

O que ela viu lá dentro era sinistro, ou melhor dizendo, medonho. Pelo o que lembrava não era 31 de outubro, mas aquilo só poderia ser descrito como um filme de terror. Cora Wizard trajava um vestido longo e negro de seda, em estilo sereia um pouco fúnebre demais. O interior era totalmente contrário ao exterior, simplesmente por ser bem maior e sem janelas.

Amy tentou entender o que via ali dentro. Era um açougue, onde só se vendia porcos. O chão estava coberto de uma poeira com cheiro forte, vermelha e preta, que ela percebeu ser pimenta. Cora estava empoleirada entre tecidos que pendiam do teto, sentado à mesa abaixo dela, estava um porco, que fora vestido.

- Este não é meu filho, cozinheiro idiota. É um porco, de novo – ela sorriu. – Faça como sempre, agora.

Amy encarou um peixe gigante entrar equilibrando-se nas nadadeiras e levar o pobre suíno. Ela sentiu um pouco de pena, talvez do porco, ou do peixe,ou dos dois. Não era à toa que o cozinheiro não conseguia encontrar o filho de Cora, ele era um peixe.

_Peixes não devem enxergar como humanos, vai saber se ele não me vê como um javali. _Concluiu Amy.

- Duquesa, a senhora parece ter um visitante – disse o peixe cozinheiro, antes que Amy pudesse sair da casa. Ela certamente não deveria ficar ali.

- Saia já, deixe ela comigo.

Amy caminhou relutante até a mesa, olhando para cima. Ela não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer, porém aquela mulher parecia se adaptar à situação e não ignora-la, um bom preságio para se descobrir onde estava.

- Ahã? – ela falou, hesitante, tentado chamar a atenção de Cora. Era melhor referir-se como o peixe chamara, decidiu Amy - Duquesa .

- Fale, plebeu. Qual é seu nome?

- Plebeia – corrigiu Amy inconscientemente, imaginando que não era a melhor hora para lidar com o adjetivo. – Eu me chamo Amélia.

- Eu vejo, Alice.

Alice. Aquele nome fez Amy perguntar-se onde ouvira. Claro, Alice era um nome bonito e bastante usado, embora não fosse o seu. Mesmo assim, Amy não conseguia lembrar onde o ouvira. Maravilhas, alguma coisa dizia que tinha haver com maravilhas em um país.

- Não Alice. Amy. E eu quero saber onde estou.

- Onde você, está? Não é obvio, Alice? Aqui é o Reino Sailepurko.

Sailerpuko? Isso não lhe dizia nada, na verdade, criava uma confusão ainda nunca ouvira falar do reino Sailerpurko, embora a palavra lhe parecesse estranhamente familiar.

- E como eu posso voltar para casa? Para a Inglaterra? – questionou Amy, esperançosa. Mesmo não tendo a mínima ideia de onde ficava este Reino, ela obtivera uma resposta.

- Inglaterra? Nunca ouvi falar, é alguma campina?

Amy suspirou, aquela não poderia ser Cora Wizard, era totalmente impossível.

- Qual é o país mais próximo deste, quais sãos os reinos vizinhos? Ou são republicas talvez.

- Reinos vizinhos? Não existe nada além do Reino Sailepurko se é o que quer saber. E esta conversa esta a me irritar. Vá embora.

- Por favor, eu peço que ouça a minha historia, talvez a senhora possa ajudar.

- Retire-se agora. Só me diga seu nome.

- Amy, meu nome é Amy Cahill.

- Ótimo – ela desapareceu por entre as sedas enquanto dizia. – Cozinheiro, leve esta garota para fora.

Amy sentiu o braço escamoso e úmido a carregá-la para fora e a porta bateu atrás de si. Ela começou a se afastar, mas sem antes ouvir Cora ordenar que a guarda real fosse avisada, pois Alice estava de volta.

Amy olhou as arvores se abrindo enquanto ela seguia em frente, sua fome, percebeu, aumentava. _Onde está Dan em uma hora destas, cadê a Nellie. E como eu volto para casa?_ Ela andava pensativa, sem prestar atenção no caminho que tomava, afinal estava perdida mesmo. Seus pés afundavam na grama úmida e ela cogitou a ideia de experimentar um daqueles cogumelos vermelho e branco que cresciam por ali, mas algo lhe dizia que não era uma boa ideia.

Ela ouviu um som bastante peculiar, e um pouco conhecido, de uma bala saindo do cano. Aquilo era um problema, alguém estava atirando ali perto e Amy acabara de ouvir a tal duquesa chamar a guarda real, normalmente não era um boa coisa.

Mesmo sabendo que os tiros poderiam ser para ela, Amy seguiu o som. Pouco tempo depois ela viu, ou admirou. Um garoto de pele avelã e cabelos escuros, bem apessoado, trajando um terno de aparência cara, xadrez. Os olhos eram de um tom âmbar surreal, quase amarelo e era um verdadeiro deleite. Ele segurava uma pistola literalmente folheada à ouro. E bastante carregada, diga-se de passagem.

- Ian – ela chamou instantaneamente. E por algum motivo: - Gato.

Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso deslumbrante.

- A- – ele sabia seu nome, como ela estava feliz. No reino de Sailepurko todos a chamavam de Alice, mas a pessoa que amava a reconhecia. – lice.

Um soco no estômago, pior que se ele tivesse atirado nela. O gato de cheshire não poderia ser mais mal do que aquilo. Despedaçando suas esperanças, como quando estivera na Coreia. _Não há volta, _ela percebeu virando o rosto na direção em que Ian atirara, um grupo de soldados de aparecia feroz e bem armados descansava para jamais acordar. Mortos, cadáveres em um mundo de pesadelos.

_Eu não posso voltar para Coreia, assim como não voltarei para casa. Eu estou presa em um mundo onde não há espaço para Amy Cahill._


End file.
